The Doe and the Fawn
by wammy's agent Seeker
Summary: Serus Acklamage is a weak-willed girl with no sense of independence or free will. But when she starts Hogwarts, one man will help her to become something she never thought she could, as well as the parent she always wished for. Snape!mentor/fatherly fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been bitten by the Potter bug! Although I've been a Snape fan for some time. After watching all the films I've been inspired to write my own fanfic with my own OC.**

**NOTE: This is a Snape!mentor/fatherly fic. More will be revealed as it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own anything Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!(such an imaginative woman!)**

* * *

><p>The day was sunny with a cool breeze.<p>

Serus Acklamage sat in the garden of her families' mansion. Her dark brown eyes zeroed in on a ladybug as it crawled all around a dandelion leaf. She reached out a finger and deftly touched its spotted shell. The ladybug then crawled onto her small finger giving her a tingly sensation that ran from her finger, up her arm, and through her chest. After closely observing the tiny insect, Serus gently set it back down onto the leaf where it crawled down the leaf and began to snack on it. To the muggle eye, she appears to be a seven year-old girl with raven black hair done in loose pig-tails wearing a light green dress with a dark green jumper and black buckled shoes. But Serus was actually ten years-old. Her birthday was tomorrow. But Serus showed no excitement for her eleventh birthday. In fact, she almost showed no emotion at all.

Her mother worked for the Ministry of Magic as a record keeper while her father worked as an Auror to track down rogue wizards and witches. Serus had been in the care of several nannies since infancy; hence she never felt any real connection towards her "parents." But when forced to go out with her parents, she hides behind her mother and buries her face in her skirts. She sees her mother as the more comforting figure in her life. When she would get timid and hide herself, her mother would coo at her and pat her head. Her father only acknowledged her. Allaric Acklamage always stared at her with a judgmental look in his eye, as if he was waiting for her to step out of bounds. He felt more like a stranger than the loving father-type that she would see in the men that hug their children with love in their eyes.

Serus kept her eye on the ladybug as it ate the dandelion leaf to nothing. She slowly reached her finger to touch it again-"Ms. Acklamage!" The ladybug spread its wings and flew off before Serus could reach it. Serus turned herself to the flustered nanny Marjorie and gave her a disappointed face. Marjorie picked her up by her arms receiving a very annoyed yowl from the child.

"Ms. Acklamage! Your parents need you in the sitting room. Oh no! You've soiled your dress!" exclaimed Marjorie as she tried in vain to brush the dirt of the seat off her dress. Giving up, she rushed Serus inside the doors only to run into Mr. Acklamage who looked at Marjorie then turned angrily towards the dirty child.

"What is the meaning of this? She's filthy!"

The terrified nanny hurriedly gathered herself. "Forgive me Master Allaric! She was sitting in garden again. I'll wash her up right away."

"Then don't just stand there! Get her clean! And for Merlin's sake, dress her appropriately!" Allaric replied in frustration.

"Yes Mr. Acklamage!"

Allaric Acklamage was a very intimidating man. That fact was true. That fact kept Marjorie and the mansion staff on their toes. She led a reluctant Serus inside the lavatory and then proceeded to take off her dirty dress. Serus struggled defiantly when the nanny tried to place her in the tub.

"Stop that this instant Ms. Serus!" Serus sneered at her as best she could. "Don't you give me that look young lady! You're getting a bath whether you like it or not!" Serus groaned in frustration as she was placed in the tub. The nanny pulled out her wand and pointed it to the tub. "Aguamenti." The tub magically filled with warm water. Serus sat in the water with angry look on her face as she was washed and scrubbed clean. Afterwards she was taken out, wrapped in a towel, and taken to her room. She dreaded being dressed up, so she dodged and ducked the nanny as she tried to dress her in a green plaid dress.

"Hold still you!"

"NO!" shouted Serus.

Mrs. Millicent Acklamage suddenly entered the door. "What is going on here? Why isn't she dressed?"

"Oh Mrs. Acklamage! She won't listen to a word I say." responds the frustrated nanny as she holds Serus by her arms. Serus struggled to free herself and succeeded. She ran across the room throwing away her towel.

"Oh please!" Millicent reveals her wands. "Accio dress!" The dress magically covered Serus, stopping her in her tracks. Serus looked at herself and screeched while stomping her feet. "Stop behaving like a toddler! You must look your best for your father's colleagues." She then took Serus by the hand and led her downstairs.

Serus hated when her father invited over his so-called "friends." The looks they gave her made her feel more tiny and vulnerable than she already is. Being especially small for her age really didn't help her self-esteem. She especially despised the tall blond man named Lucius Malfoy. The air about him was stagnant and suffocating, as if it was trying to drain the life out her. Serus liked his wife Narcissa though. She would greet her sweetly in a calm and affectionate way, always praise how much she's grown (despite that she's barely grown an inch since her eighth birthday), and sometimes had sweets to give. Candy was practically banned in her home, so it was something to look forward too. She's heard about them having a son her age, but had yet to meet him. Being an only child was no fun when there's nobody to play with but stressed out nannies.

When Serus and her mother reached the sitting room, Serus immediately saw Mr. Malfoy standing near the fireplace with that usual soul-sucking air about him. She looked around the room and was severely disappointed to find no Narcissa. Her day just went from boring to awful. Then her father stood up and looked at her up and down to make sure she was decent enough to be in his presence. He then turned to Lucius.

"Lucius. I believe you know my daughter, Serus?"

Lucius looked to her and gave her a smile. It made her shiver. "Hello Serus. I hear your birthday celebration is tomorrow. My wife and son will also be in attendance. You haven't met my son Draco, have you?" Serus shook her head. "He's around your age. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

Her mother patted her shoulders. "She looks forward to it. It isn't often she has other children to pay with. Isn't that right Serus?"

Serus said nothing. Lucius eyed her at her lack of response. Serus backed into her mother at his scrutiny of her.

"Timid little thing, isn't she?" Lucius says to her father. Allaric bit his lip to keep from spouting an insult at her.

"Yes. One of her few...drawbacks. But she loves reading. She's just about read all my family tomes. Right Serus?" He stared at her intensely, which meant he demanded a verbal response.

"...Yes." she squeaked. Serus felt as if she was standing naked in front of a crowd. Lucius gave her that creepy smile again and sat himself down.

Her mother Millicent left her side and went to sit next to her father. Serus quickly shuffled over to the comfy rocker, sat down, and began to rock herself. She then grabbed to nearest piece of script she could find and opened it. It turned out to be one of her mother's muggle books from her days out to muggle London. It was titled _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. The author sounded American. Regardless, she made herself comfy and began to read. Her parents had begun a conversation with Mr. Malfoy, but Serus tuned them out.

(Three hours later)

Just as Serus was in middle of Jim's conflict with Mrs. Dubois, Lucius Malfoy showed himself out. Serus sighed in relief when he walked out the door. She put down the book and made her way to the doors that led to the gardens. But Marjorie caught her before she could reach the handle.

"Now Serus, its starting to get dark outside. Which means it's almost bedtime. Now run up to your room and get in your jammies." Serus looked at her with disappointment and anger. "Now Serus. Don't look at me like that. You have to save your energy for tomorrow. Eleven years old! I can't believe your going to be old enough to go school soon." At this, Serus sulked. Her mother was so excited for her to go school and make something of herself. But Serus didn't share her excitement. "Come on love. If you want, I'll read you the book you were reading before." Serus cracked a small smile and nodded. She took Marjorie's hand and walked with her to her bedroom.

Serus was actually terrified of going to school. She had never been too far from home for so long, and she was scared of the idea of being around so many strangers. Her mother's choice of school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since it was close to home and where she and her father went to school. But her father had brought up the idea of shipping her off to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic located in France. Serus's mother was strongly against the idea. Serus didn't like it either.

When Serus and Marjorie reached her room, Marjorie left to retrieve the book in the sitting room while Serus dressed into her nightwear. After Serus dressed herself in her nightgown, Marjorie walked in and gestured her to get in bed. Serus crawled on her bed and wrapped herself in her blankets. Marjorie reached to where Serus left off and read to her until she had closed her eyes. Thinking she's asleep, Marjorie closed the book, waved her hand to douse the candles, and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Serus opened her eyes. Marjorie's voice was soothing, but not enough to lull her to sleep. Sleep was an elusive thing to her, even when she was a baby. Serus enjoyed when Marjorie would be affectionate towards her, but she wished it was her mother giving her affection. All Serus really wanted was for her parents to show they truly loved her. Serus rolled on her side and lie awake until her eyes finally closed on their own accord.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Acklamage! Time to wake up now!" crowed Marjorie. Serus's eyes snapped opened and was bombarded by sunlight when Marjorie opened the curtains. Serus yowled and cocooned herself in her blankets. "I'll have none of that young lady! Get up and get dressed RIGHT NOW!" ordered the nanny. But Serus ignored her. Suddenly her blankets were ripped away, causing her to scream. "Stop your shouting and get up this instant!" Serus huffed and got up and walked to her closet. "Your mother wants you to be dressed in your best dress. NO squirming!" ordered the nanny as she pulled out a green dress with silver lining. Serus's face soured but she didn't fidget when Marjorie dressed her in the party dress. After she was dressed, and her done in loose pigtails again, Serus was led to the sitting room passing the mansion staff that was decorating the halls with green and silver streamers. It wasn't because they were her favorite colors. It was mostly her father's idea. He was a true Slytherin all the way. He wanted to influence Serus in anyway that would make her attain Slytherin traits. He thinks surrounding her in Slytherin colors will make her get a feel for such things. Serus only grew to detest the color green.<p>

When she reached the sitting room, her mother instantly gushed at the sight of her. "Oh Serus! You look wonderful! Doesn't she look gorgeous Allaric?" Millicent looked to her husband for a response. Allaric only gave a slight nod. Serus made her way to her favorite rocker and sat until guests began to stream in.

When the sitting room became crowded, the guests were moved to party site. The gardens. Serus hated that there was so many people in her quiet area. She had half a mind to walk away from her party to the lake down the hill. In fact she decided just that. But before she could reach the gate, she was stopped by a silver snake head to the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Serus. She HATES snakes! When she turned around, she saw it wasn't real. Only the top of a cane, wielded by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"My apologies Miss Serus. I didn't mean to frighten you." Lucius gave a small bow in apology. Serus only nodded in response. "I thought I would introduce you to my son Draco. Come with me." Serus reluctantly agreed and followed. She soon spotted Narcissa with a silver blond boy who looked almost exactly like Lucius. She approached apprehensively.

When Narcissa spotted her, she summoned her over with a wave of her hand. "Happy Birthday Serus! Come over here sweetie." Serus walked over and silently hoped that Narcissa had sweets in those pockets of her pretty black dress. When she reached them, Narcissa gave her a pat on the head and turned her by her shoulders to look straight at the young boy beside her. "This is my son that I told you about. Draco, this is Serus." Draco gave his mother an exasperated look that said 'I don't want to be here!' Serus felt his pain. "Draco. Say hello!" Narcissa persisted.

Draco apprehensively reached out his hand. "Hello Serus. I'm Draco." he says in a polite tone. She was weary at first, but she slowly reached her hand out the grasp his in a firm handshake. Draco took this opportunity to study her hand and he suddenly blurts, "Whoa! Your hand is tiny!"

"Draco! Where are your manners?" scolded his mother.

"What? What did I say?"

"Apologize to little Serus immediately!"

Draco huffed at his mother and turned to Serus. "Sorry." Serus only nodded. Draco seemed okay. He didn't have that eerie feel about him like his father, and he seemed like a confident person. Something she was most definitely not.

"Oh dear! I almost forgot!" Narcissa's hands went for her pockets. Her left pulled out not a sweet, but a tiny silver wrapped box. While her right pulled out her wand. She then waved her wand over the small box. "Engorgio." The box suddenly tripled in size! Then it hit Serus, it was a present! "Happy Birthday sweetling!" Narcissa then handed the box to her. It was big enough for Serus to hold with both hands. "Well go on. Open it." she urged.

Serus looked at it and began to rip at the silvery paper to reveal a white box. She threw the paper out of her way(which promptly poofed away) and lifted the lid from the box. What Serus saw filled her with disappointment.

It was another green dress. With silver lace and a big ribbon. Green and silver. Just like all her other dresses.

Narcissa became concerned of her despondence. "What's the matter sweetie? Don't you like it?" Serus quickly looked up at her and responded.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy. I like it very much." She then forced a smile.

Narcissa gushed and patted her sweetly. She then took the dress to be laid out on the gift table where plenty more presents await. Not that Serus cared very much. Material gifts can't spur happiness. Unlike other privileged children, Serus never wanted for nothing. She was given everything that she needed, but never what she truly wanted. One time, she asked her parents for a normal pair of trousers instead of a dress. Her mother screamed and shouted that she was raising a young lady, not a tomboy. Those questions were immediately thrown out of her thoughts.

"Hey! Something wrong?" Serus jumped! She had completely forgotten about Draco. Serus shook her head. Draco held out a hand and she slowly took it. "Let's go open the rest the gifts. One of them has got to be better than a stupid ol' dress. Don't you think?" Serus nodded and walked with Draco to the gift table. When they got there, Serus just stood there. Draco looked at her and said, "What are you waiting for? Choose one and tear it open!" His bold attitude surprised Serus. She would receive a chewing out if she ever spoke out of turn like that. She deftly reached for the small green package.

"SERUS ACKLAMAGE!"

Serus jumped so high she slipped and fell straight onto her rump. Her mother stared at her with disappointment and anger.

"You know better to wait for me to tell you when you can open gifts! You just might not get to open them today if you act up one more time! Understand?"

Serus looked at her from her position on the ground and nodded like mad.

"Speak up young lady!"

"Yes Mother." Serus solemnly replied.

"Good." Millicent then turned her attention to Draco. "Draco darling! You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were just a lil tot! You're growing into a handsome young man."

Draco stared at her for a few moments, then quietly replied, "Um...Thank you ma'am." Millicent squealed then kissed his cheek, and walked away leaving Serus sitting in the grass. Once she was far enough, Draco hastily rubbed his cheek clean of any trace of that disgusting kiss.

"And I thought my Mum was annoying. Your's seems insufferable." Draco looked at Serus for a response only to receive silence. Serus still sat on the ground with that solemn look on her face. Draco nudged her shoulder and she finally looked at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told to you open one in the first place had I known your mum would flip out the way she did. Is there anywhere we can get away from these boring adults?"

Serus perked up a bit at his question. The thought of fleeing momentarily from this suffocating crowd appealed to her immensely. Serus thought for moment and found a solution. She helped herself up and held her hand out for Draco. Draco took it and she led him out of the garden gates and to the east side hill. Once over the hill, she pointed to where they could sit. Draco was amazed at what he saw.

A massive lake with white sands. Serus walked over to an over-turned boulder and sat them down. They sat in silence for while just staring at the water, away from the mindless chatter of the snobbish adults.

Draco finally broke the silence. "So... What do you like to do?"

Serus looked to him and softly replied. "Read."

"What's so fun about reading? Its boring if you ask me."

"The story." Serus responds.

Serus and Draco had a light conversation. He asked her questions and she would answer in a soft voice. They stayed like that for next hour.

Meanwhile at the gardens, the house elves were readying the cake for cutting and Millicent scanned the gardens for her daughter. Finding no sight of her, she walked over to Narcissa.

"Where is Serus?"

Narcissa looked around and couldn't find any sign of Serus or her son Draco. "I know Draco and her were at the gift table last I saw them. Maybe they wandered off somewhere."

Millicent exhaled in frustration. "There's only one place I can think of that Serus would slip away to." Millicent made her way over the hill to the lake with Narcissa. Just as she thought, there sat Serus and Draco on her usual boulder by the shore.

"Serus! It's time to cut your cake!" shouted Millicent.

Serus and Draco jumped at the sound of her voice. The two turned around to see their mothers waiting at the top of the hill. Draco stood up and held a hand out to Serus.

"Come on. After cake is presents you know!" Draco says to try to encourage Serus. Serus took his hand and stood up, brushed off her skirt and walked towards their mothers. They were then led to the dining table where their fathers awaited as well as a size-able chocolate cake with eleven candles flickering in the middle. Serus was led by her mother's hands on her shoulders to sit in the "guest of honor" chair right in front of the cake. Unlike muggle birthdays where friends and family would sing for the birthday child, her father only gave a speech.

Allaric Acklamage raised his glass of brandy in the air and said, "A toast to my daughter celebrating another year around the sun. To Serus!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Serus!"

After being given a gesture by her mother, Serus turned to the cake and with little to no effort, blew out the candles. The guests gave a light applause and then cake was served. Serus received the first piece and picked up her fork and dug into it. But once she popped the cake in her mouth, she immediately spat it out on the ground. It wasn't chocolate like she thought. It was bitter and unsweet. Not like a cake should be in her mind. When her mother turned and saw the spit-up cake, she looked to Serus who barely touched her cake.

"Serus! Don't be picky! It's cake and I know you like cake!" her mother scolded.

Serus made a face and softly complained, "It's bitter."

"Of course. Dark chocolate is suppose to be bitter. But its still chocolate. So eat it!" Millicent whispered harshly into her ear.

Unsweetened chocolate cake. The mere thought of it made her stomach lurch in disgust. Her mother stood behind her chair, eyeing her like a vulture as she unwillingly shoveled the sugarless cake into her mouth. It took all her strength not to vomit it back up. When her plate was empty, she shoved it away and put her hands in her lap.

Her mother saw her empty plate and says, "Finished already? I suppose we should move on to the gifts then." Serus's eyes lit up at that notion. She pushed herself out of her chair and walked over to the gift table. She didn't dare touch them without her mother's permission unless she wanted to endure another one of her hateful scoldings.

Her mother pointed her towards the chair at the end of the long table. Serus took her seat and was shown a pretty green box in gold ribbon.

"This is from Auntie Cora from Brussels. Open it." Serus ignored her description of the obscure relative and tore away when given word to. When she opened the box, inside was a pair of fancy dress slippers. Serus put it aside and went for the next one having to hear her mother's drawl of how it was from "Uncle That" and "Auntie This" before she could rip away at the gift wrapping. So far she had received two pairs of black buckle shoes, several school books, and more green clothes. When all the gifts had disappeared from the table, Serus began to stand with intent on going back to her spot by the lake, but her mother held her down by her shoulders.

"Not yet Serus. I think you have one more gift left." She looked to Narcissa and Draco. "Draco?"

With a tiny nudge from his mother, Draco made his way over to Serus with a small square package in his hands. When he got to her, he held it out and said, "Happy Birthday." Serus took it and peeled the wrapping off to reveal a book titled _A Children's Anthology of Monsters_. Something interesting for once. Serus gave Draco a small smile. "Thank you." Draco smiled back. The two mothers looked at each others eyes in pride. Serus went to take Draco's hand but once again she was stopped but not by her mother, instead it was her nanny Marjorie. She saw her running to the gift table and froze. In her hands, she held a huge red square box.

"Sorry Ms. Serus. But I just had to wait to give you my gift last. I know you're going to love it!" Marjorie set it in front of her and Serus sat back down. "Go on. Look inside." Serus gave the box a once over. It was red, unlike all her green gifts, and it had holes on the top. She slowly removed the top and peered inside. She saw a black furry creature lying on its side. It suddenly looked up and made a mewling sound. Serus reached in and picked up the animal into the sunlight revealing it to be a small black kitten. Serus smiled when the kitten gave her nose a lick.

Allaric Acklamage and his wife did not look the least bit pleased. They leered at Marjorie, but she just smiled and gave Serus a hug and said, "At school, you're allowed to bring certain animals with you if you choose to. I thought you could use a friend. Isn't she precious?"

Serus smiled at Marjorie and brought her new kitten into her arms which made it purr. "Thank you Marjorie." she said out of genuine happiness. Serus loved her new pet. She had never even been allowed to have a puppy, so being given a pet was the greatest thing in the world to her at that moment.

Mr. and Mrs. Acklamage approached her with stern looks on their faces. Serus held her kitten closer. She didn't want them to take her away after she only just got her. Her father looked at the little creature and saw how Serus held it so close her as if it would disappear at any moment. He then looked to Serus who held a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look. You can keep the little rat. But its under your care! Don't expect any help from me or your mother!" Serus nodded and smiled. She gave her kitten a kiss and handed her to Marjorie to place her in Serus's room. Millicent then approached her and started to speak.

"Your party is almost reaching its end. But your birthday won't be over til midnight." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out three slips of paper. "I've got you a nice present. Three tickets to this very interesting looking play in London." She handed Serus her ticket and Serus looked at the show name.

It read _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. The named sounded morbid, but Serus thought a play with such a grim title could be, as her mother put it, interesting.

"You better go inside when the guests leave and get dressed in one of your evening gowns. I also expect you to be on your best behavior. Understand?" Serus nodded. "Better see your guests off now. Say bye to Draco especially."

Serus and her parents said their farewells to their guests as the walked into the green flames of their floo port. The last to leave were the Malfoys. Serus and Draco hung back as their parents conversed and began to speak with each other.

"Fun party, huh?" Draco asked with a hint of sarcasm. Serus didn't seem offended though.

"Its okay. I thought it was awfully boring too." she replied. "It was nice to meet you." says Serus as she reached out her hand. Serus actually liked Draco. He was in no way like his intimidating father, and he was nice enough to hold a civil conversation with.

"Nice to meet you too." Draco responds and takes her hand in a firm handshake. "Will I be seeing you at Hogwarts this year?"

Serus didn't know what to say to this. But quickly responded the best she could. "I hope so. My parents are still debating on what school to send me too."

Draco only smiled and said, "If you end up in Slytherin house, you have a guaranteed place with my friends. Housemates look out for fellow housemates after all."

Serus could only force a smile at this. Ending up in Slytherin would please her father, but she feared she wouldn't belong with the more cunning folk of the house of snakes. She feared she didn't belong with anyone.

After they separated hands, Draco's mother called him over and the family flooed home. Once they were gone, Serus walked to her room to change. She entered her room to find her black kitten sleeping on her bed. She smiled and deftly stroked its sleepy head. She didn't know what to name her yet, but she decided to sleep on it and think about it tomorrow. Serus then walked to her closet and put on the least revolting green evening gown she had. After she was dressed, she walked back down to the sitting where her parents, dressed in their finest muggle clothing, waited.

Her mother saw her and beckoned her to her side. The family walked to the fireplace that worked as their floo port and each took a handful of floo powder. Her father went first and shouted "Old Bailey!" He threw the powder at his feet and disappeared in roaring green flames. Her mother and her went next and did the same.

Serus actually looked forward to this macabre looking play.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think?<strong>

**If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, LET ME KNOW! I feel very embarrassed when I find errors in my stories, but I MUST KNOW so I can correct them immediately!**

**Next up: Serus takes in a killer show and gets ready for school!**

**Click the little 'REVIEW' button and leave me your thoughts! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST MY MARSHMALLOWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everyone! I'm watching and listening to the entire Sweeney Todd 1982 broadway show while I'm writing the play part. Wish me luck.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own Harry Potter or Sweeney Todd!**

* * *

><p>The ticket line looked like it went on for days. But Serus and her parents had reserved seats, so they made their way past the waiting show-goers and gave their tickets to the man in the booth and afterwards they were shown to their seats in the balcony area. Serus and her parents sat themselves down and waited for the show to start. They got there 15 minutes early so they wouldn't miss anything and so they didn't have to wait an hour.<p>

When the lights dimmed, Serus began feel excited. The sound of organ music began to play softly in an eerie tone. The lights turned on to reveal a large tapestry that towered in the middle of the stage. Two performers showed themselves on the stage and went to stand on both sides of the tapestry. As they both grasped onto their sides of the tapestry, the organ music began to die down.

A sudden screeching sound made Serus jump! During this gut wrenching noise, the performers pulled the tapestry down from the hangings. Then all went dark.

When the light slowly lit back on, there stood a crowd of people dressed in 1800s London attire. One of them, a man with a cane, walked to the center stage and began to sing.

_"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.__  
><em>_His skin was pale and his eye was odd.__  
><em>_He shaved the faces of gentlemen__  
><em>_Who never thereafter were heard of again.__  
><em>_He trod a path that few have trod,__  
><em>_Did Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street"_

Serus watched on as several people sang about this murderous barber who paved his way in their minds in blood. They sang about his evil traits and quirks until they suddenly all began chanting his name, giving Serus a spine-tingling chill, while surrounding a structure that looked similar to an olden time oven. As they said his full name once more, they all scattered to reveal a ghostly looking man with a look that screamed "murder!" Serus knew this man had to be portraying the evil barber the people were singing about. Her thoughts stopped as the barber began to sing too.

_"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!__  
><em>_He served a dark and a vengeful god__  
><em>_What happened then, well that's the play,__  
><em>_And he wouldn't want us to give it away. Not Sweeney,__  
><em>_Not Sweeney Todd, The demon barber of Fleet Street."_

The people then scurried off the stage and the lights dimmed. When the audience started to clap, Serus clapped her hands vigorously. She anxiously waited for the light to dim back on. She wanted to see more about the killer barber!

The play went on to show many characters and scenarios. A kind young sailor named Antony who saved Sweeney from death at sea. A promiscuous beggar woman who just plain gave her the creeps! The eccentric pie-maker Mrs. Lovett who she found to be quite hilarious and became an instant favorite in her mind. The corrupt Judge Turpin and his immoral lackey Beadle Bamford. The Judge with his greedy and conceited mannerisms reminded her of both her father and Lucius Malfoy in many ways. As she watched Mrs. Lovett relay the story of the fate of Sweeney's wife Lucy at the hands of the Judge, Serus wanted to look away as the Judge character made himself to look like he was violating her, but try as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the stage. Her heart tore as Sweeney screamed in anguish and her blood boiled when he learned his daughter was adopted by the same Judge. She watched in wonder as he caressed his beloved silver razors and rejoiced as if reuniting with a long lost friend.

When Sweeney finished his ballad, the scene changed to a young woman looking as if she was standing from a window feeding the birds belonging to a salesman who called her Johanna. Serus became most entranced when she began to sing a most peculiar song.

_"Green finch, and linnet bird,__  
><em>_Nightingale, blackbird,__  
><em>_How is it you sing?__  
><em>_How can you jubilate__  
><em>_sitting in cages__  
><em>_never taking wing?__  
><em>_Outside the sky waits__  
><em>_beckoning!__  
><em>_Beckoning!__  
><em>_Just beyond the bars.__  
><em>_How can you remain__  
><em>_staring at the rain__  
><em>_maddened by the stars?__  
><em>_How is it you sing__  
><em>_anything?__  
><em>_How is it you sing?"_

Serus felt her heart sing with Johanna whose voice reminded her of something she was very much akin to.

A caged bird. Unable to spread its wings. The sound of her voice being the only thing that escapes imprisonment.

_"My cage has many rooms__  
><em>_damask and dark...__  
><em>_Nothing there sings,__  
><em>_not even my lark.__  
><em>_Larks never will, you know,__  
><em>_when they're captive.__  
><em>_Teach me to be more__  
><em>_adaptive.__  
><em>_Ah...__  
><em>_Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,__  
><em>_nightingale, blackbird,__  
><em>_teach me how to sing.__  
><em>_If I cannot fly...__  
><em>_Let me sing."_

Serus stopped contemplating when she caught of Antony gazing at Johanna in wonder and awe. The look on Antony's face could only be described as what Serus referred to as a fairy tale emotion called "love at first sight."

Serus watched as Antony began sing jovially out of love and heartache as he begged for her to gaze upon him. When he finally received her eyes on him though she jumped up and ran from the window, at the same time the beggar woman from the first act came begging for money while clutching a baby doll made of rags. Antony gave her a few schillings and asked her for the name of who lives in house before him and of the young lady who resides there. The half-crazed woman told him that it was the "Great" Judge Turpin's house and that Johanna was as she referred as "his pretty little ward." Antony dodged the beggar's sexual advances and made his way to the bird salesman and asked for the most beautiful sounding one. When he asked why his chosen bird beat his wings on the bars, the salesman tells him that all the birds are blind and yet they attempt to fly and continue to sing.

Serus felt his sorrow for the birds that he compared to the perpetually caged Johanna. Johanna then appeared again and walked down the steps to Antony causing him to sing and croon to her as they gingerly touched hands. Serus' feelings of contentment shattered at the sight of Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford. The Judge looked infuriated at the sight of the young lovers. Although they confessed to having no ill intentions, Johanna was scolded and sent running in fear and disgust at her controlling adopted father's sexual innuendo while the Beadle took Antony's songbird and snapped its neck making Serus cringe. Antony, undeterred by their threats, sang with great fervor of his vow to free Johanna from her luxurious prison and take her away with him so that they may live in happiness.

Serus wished for someone who could do the same for her.

* * *

><p>The play went on to show Sweeney's victory over an Italian barber called Pirelli as well as Pirelli's subsequent murder and Mrs. Lovett takes in Pirelli's work boy Toby as a second hand around the shop. Serus as well as the audience could feel Sweeney's anger and frustration when he came so close to throating Judge Turpin only to be interrupted by Antony who revealed his plans to take away Johanna and angering Judge Turpin who vowed never to visit his shop again and hide Johanna away from Antony as well as all men. Serus felt revolted yet amused at Mrs. Lovett's plan to get rid of Pirelli's body by baking him and many of Sweeney's unfortunate customers into meat pies. (this is all true! It's too stupid to make up! XD) The song that followed had Serus giggling out of control, earning her several looks from nearby audience members, especially from her parents. Her laughter increased when Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney started to make several grim jokes regarding what (or who) makes up which pie, which earned her a slap on her knee from her mother.<p>

"Keep it down or you'll be sent to the lobby!" she whispered harshly. Serus stopped almost instantly.

Serus did her best to stifle her laughter as the song continued. This song was now her absolute favorite. When it ended, the stage went dark and the audience began rise. Serus felt disappointment rise in her stomach.

Serus turned to her mother and asked, "The play's not over, is it?"

"No Serus. It's just an intermission. Better run to lavatory while you have the chance. But be quick about it, they won't let you back in if you don't return in time." Replied her mother.

Serus nodded and dashed away through the doors. The disappointment she felt was actually nature calling. When she reached the lobby, she looked around for the lavatory. Then Serus slapped her forehead. She forgot to ask where the bathroom was! The pressure in her lower abdomen increased, making Serus cross her legs. She did a double-take and became increasingly frustrated. She was too shy to ask a random passerby, and she couldn't tell apart the theater staff. A sudden tap on the shoulder nearly made her pee herself. She turned around and saw the least likely person she thought to see.

It was Sweeney Todd himself!

Serus didn't know what to do. Her mother told her countless times to NEVER talk to strangers because they will trick her and try to hurt her. _'He's just an actor. He can't be as bad as he looks.' _Suddenly, the man smiled and said,"You seem pretty lost. Looking for someone?"

Serus shook her head and hesitantly replied, "D-do you know...where I can find the loo?"

The Todd actor thought to himself and then pointed to a certain direction. Serus looked and caught sight of the women's restroom sign. But she couldn't move. The pressure hurt so bad, she was afraid she would lose control if she moved. The man gave her nudge causing her to look up at him. "Need a hand?" Serus gave him a confused face. Before she knew it, the man had picked her up under her arms and was carrying her towards to restroom with her legs dangling in the air. When they reached the door, he set her down and gave her a small shove towards the door. Serus didn't need to be told twice! She ran through the door and dashed to the nearest stall. She had barely made it. When she was done, she washed her hands and walked outside. The actor was waiting a few feet from the door.

"I suspect everything went alright then?" Serus nodded and said, "Thank you sir."

"Not a problem. I have little 'uns of my own you know. All girls." he replied. He then knelt down to her level and said, "Enjoying the show so far?"

"Yes sir." Serus replied shyly.

"Strange. This play is far from childrens' material. Your parents allowed you to come?"

"It...it was my mother's idea. It was for my birthday."

"Is that so? Happy Birthday then young lady. How old are you now?"

"...Eleven sir." replied Serus.

"Eleven! So grown up! Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"

Serus paused at this. She actually never thought about it before. She was hardly any good at anything really. She could read and write as good as any adult, play chess, and identify insects but that was about it. She could only give the plainest of answers.

"I don't know."

"No worries. It'll come to you when you get a wee bit older."

DING! DING!

The fancy grandfather clock in the lobby went off to sound the hour. The actor suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Oh dear! I need to get backstage! The second act is about begin. Shall I escort you to the doors Miss...?" says Sweeney as he holds out a hand.

"Uhh...Serus sir."

Serus was not comfortable giving her hand to stranger, but then again her mother said to always be respectable to adults. _"He did help me get to the loo in time." _Serus pushed her uncertainties aside and took his hand. They dashed to the theater doors before they closed. Before she walked in, the actor stopped her by the shoulder and asked, "Do you have your ticket?" Serus fumbled around her dress pockets and pulled it out. The actor suddenly swiped it out of her hand then pulled a pen from his pocket. After a few strokes with the pen, he handed it back to Serus. On the stub, it read:

**_"Happy Birthday Serus!_****_  
><em>****_From your good friend,_****_  
><em>****_Sweeney Todd"_**

"Happy Birthday." says Sweeney. He then turned and walked to the employee's entrance. Serus stared at her autographed ticket as if to etch every detail into her memory. When the theater staff started closing the doors, Serus walked in and made her way back to her seat with her parents. She sat down next to her mother who then said, "What took you?"

Serus only said, "Had trouble finding the loo." The lights then dimmed and applause rised and fell as the second act began.

* * *

><p><em>"Toby!"<em>

_"Coming! 'Scuse me!"_

_"Ale there!"_

_"Right mum!"_

_"Quick now!"_

_"GOD, THAT'S GOOD!"_

Serus watched as the second act continued on with the serving of Mrs. Lovett's human meat pies to the unsuspecting public of London and Antony's unending search for his beloved Johanna. Sweeney mused about how he never see his Johanna ever again as Antony searched the streets of London until he reached a mad house called Fogg's Asylum which served as Johanna's prison.

Serus found Mrs. Lovett's song of a fantasy life with Mr. Todd to be less as amusing as the others. Mr. Todd obviously wasn't sharing her enthusiasm. His mind still hung on revenge on the Judge and his dear wife Lucy. Serus started feeling bitter sympathy towards this character. Revenge had already poisoned his heart, leaving no room for love towards anyone. Including his own daughter. Serus couldn't stand the thought of living as he does. The play rolled on as Antony revealed Johanna's location to Todd and Mrs. Lovett. It was then Sweeney got the idea of disguising Antony as a wig maker's apprentice to enter the asylum and break out Johanna while he lured in Judge Turpin with a note telling him that Sweeney saved Johanna from the sailor and that she was at his shop.

"Hopeless fool."

Serus looked to her father. "All this trouble over one woman. I can tell this will not end well." he muttered under his breath.

**(SPOILERS! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU EVER PLAN ON WATCHING SWEENEY TODD YOURSELF!)**

Serus looked to her mother, who was too distracted to even hear her father's muttering. She turned her attention back to the play as Toby stated his suspicions to Mrs. Lovett about Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett, worried about their secret getting out, locks Toby in the bake house to keep him from running to the authorities. Beadle Bamford then shows up to check the bake house because of smoke and odor complaints. Sweeney sways him by offering to pamper him up with more proper cologne only to meet his end by Sweeney's razor. His body went through the chute and into the bake house, terrifying Toby beyond rationality.

The scene changed to Antony and Johanna sneaking into Sweeney's shop with Johanna disguised a boy. Antony left to summon a coach while Johanna waited for him. Not too long after he left, the beggar woman came to the door calling for the Beadle. Johanna hid herself in the trunk next to the door before the beggar walked in and began wandering the shop while mindlessly chanting, _"Beadle deedle deedle deedle dumpling! Beadle dumpling!" _

Suddenly, Sweeney Todd walked in!

When he asks who she is, the woman blabbers something about "the devil's wife" until she clearly asks,

_"Don't I know you sir?"_

"MR. TODD!" shouted Judge Turpin.

Sweeney panicked and slit the old woman's throat! Serus felt a displaced sense of dread and loss as Sweeney sent her through the chute to join Beadle's body just before Judge Turpin walked through the door. After telling him that Johanna was safe and unharmed, he lures him into his barber's chair for a shave. After a little song, Sweeney hints the Judge as to who he really is(or in Serus's mind, who he WAS). The Judge realizes too late as Sweeney Todd shouted his true name.

_"BENJAMIN BARKER!" _

SLASH! Judge Turpin's throat was cut wide open! Then down the chute he went. As Sweeney set down his blood-soaked razor, Johanna accidently made a noise, alerting Sweeney of her presence. Due to her disguise, he had no clue of her true identity. Before Sweeney could do anything, he heard Mrs. Lovett scream. He looks to Johanna and says, "Forget my face!"

The scene switched to the bake house where Mrs. Lovett was shaking off the near-dead Judge Tupin, who clutching to her dress. Mrs. Lovett turned to the beggar woman's body and a look of familiarity etched on to her face.

"The ghosts of the past have come back to haunt me!"

She then went to drag the woman's body to the oven. Sweeney walks in and demands Mrs. Lovett open the oven while he drags the body of the woman. Mrs. Lovett begs him not to. Sweeney ignores her begins to lift the woman when her veil drops off revealing her true identity. Serus was way ahead him.

It was Lucy. Sweeney's presumably dead wife.

Sweeney then lost it! Mrs. Lovett begged him to understand that she didn't tell him because she only thought of what was best for him. Lucy had gone mad after attempting to poison herself with arsenic and thought it was better that he think she was dead. Sweeney stopped weeping over her body and began to sing in a seemingly joyful voice. Serus wasn't fooled. Sweeney sweeped Mrs. Lovett into a waltz and began dancing and singing,

_"What's dead is dead, so let's keep living it. Really living it. REALLY LIVING IT!"_

Sweeney then tossed Mrs. Lovett into the open stove and closed the door, allowing her to burn alive. Sweeney then kneeled down to Lucy and held her close. It was then a bedraggled and traumatized Toby appeared singing "Patty-cake." Toby kneeled next to the grieving barber as he held his deceased wife. Toby then got hold of the razor. He still continued to sing,

_"Roll it. Toss it. Mark it with a B." _He readies the razor. _"And put in the oven for baby and ME!"_

SLICE! Toby slit Sweeney Todd's throat with his own razor!

Serus felt bittersweet emotions as the barber fell dead next to his wife. The irony of it. His vengeful quest was meant to fail from the beginning. The death of his wife turned out to be by own hand. Such irony!

The entire cast rose to sing the closing song. Afterwards, the cast bowed and the curtain fell.

Serus was sad that it over. But she complied with her parents as they made their way out of the theater and back home.

**(SPOILERS OVER! CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN WILL)**

* * *

><p>After she was bathed and dressed in her nightgown, Serus sat on her bed with her new kitten. She purred in contentment as Serus stroked her ebony fur. Marjorie then walked in to read Serus the rest of <span>To Kill A Mockingbird<span>. Marjorie saw Serus pampering her new pet and smiled.

"You two are going to best of friends. What have you named her?"

Serus looked to her and quietly replied, "...Mrs. Lovett."

"What a lovely name, Miss Serus. Oh! Look what came for you in the mail." Marjorie handed Serus a yellow-ish envelope.

Serus saw the red wax seal and broke it. It read:

_"Dear Ms. Serus Acklamage,__  
><em>_We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Serus's eyes boggled. Marjorie looked to her with excitement in her eyes.

"This is such good news! Your parents will be so proud! Oh my! The term will start very soon. Would you like to go Diagon Alley this weekend to gather your supplies?"

Serus was very unsure. But an opportunity to get out this mansion was a blessing in her mind. Serus nodded and curled up into her blankets as Marjorie began to read the trial of Tom Robinson through the eyes of Scout Finch.

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz! Your thoughts mean very much to me! If I made any spelling mistakes or missed any words, PLEEEEAAASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!<strong>

**Also, I love the 1982 Broadway production of Sweeney Todd ALOT more than the movie now!**


End file.
